Catch Them!
by Determined Artist
Summary: What do you get when you have two ninja done something not so smart, a ninja who is hallucinating on Venomari venom, a parrot chatting in the background, and two other ninja who are trying to catch the other three, in short, a headache. (This an entry for Astrid's16's one shot contest)


**Author's note:** Just like in the summary says, this is my entry for Astrid16's one shot contest. Here's some of the rules.

 **1\. Story MUST be all dialogue (but ellipses are allowed), as Astrid16 demonstrated in her drabble, "Oops?".**  
 **2\. You vote by reviewing. The entry with the most votes/reviews wins on Monday night (the 12th).**  
 **3\. Everyone- even the authors who entered the contest- can vote!**

As you can see reviews are need here and I want to know what you guys think this, so please leave a review!

Now that's out of the way, let's get started! It's show time! Cole you're up first!

* * *

"So tell me again, what are we doing?"

"ARGH! I already told this, we're going to have drinking contest to see who's the best for Nya!"

"Okay? Wait! Why's Lloyd here?!"

"Hey Jay, Hey Cole!"

"I asked him to be the ref!"

"Jay?! We shouldn't be drinking in front of him!"

"Hey?! I 'am not a little kid anymore!"

"You're still a kid-"

"Wo, wo-wait! Technically, he has an adult!"

"Couldn't you get Kai or Zane to do this?!"

"They're out on a mission right now!"

"Well, what about the others?!"

"Lloyd's parents and Wu are out somewhere, Dareth will screw up everything thing, we obviously can't let Nya see this-!"

"Okay, okay, FINE! He could ref, just don't let him have any beer!"

"Right!"

"Not like I want any of that stuff anyways!"

"Awrack! This just an't your day!"

"Ah, Jay? Why is there a parrot here?"

"Oh, our neighbor asked us to look over her bird while she's out of town"

"Polly wants a cracker? Woowoo! He's looking at you birdbrain!"

"Hey?!"

"BAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sorry, forgot to mention his owners said something about him having a smart mouth!"

"Fine! Let's just get contest over with!"

* * *

"...Ah? Jay, vhat are where we doin?"

"Ah...? Not zure, but WET'S PARTY!"

"YEAH, LET'S!"

"AWRACK!"

 _"_ Hehehehe; _Perfect! Now it's time to break out the camera!"_

* * *

"Huh? ARGH! C'mon Zane there's no giant turnip out to get you!"

"It's unwise to mock your enemies, Kai! It could be listening! Did hear you that?!"

"Argh! C'mon!"

"KAI! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE NO!"

* * *

"Hey Lloyd, What's up?"

"Hey, Kai! What's wrong with Zane?"!

"Argh! He got hit by some Venomari venom; now he thinks some turnip is out get him!"

"The giant turnip is everywhere, Kai! It want to devour my brains!"

"Bahahahaha!"

"What's up those two and why is that bird here?"

"Woowoo! Hello!"

"Jay and Cole had a drinking contest, asked me to be ref and drunk themselves stupid and apparently we're bird sitting!"

"TURNIPS! IT IS'NT SAFE HERE, WE NEED TO FLEE, KAI!"

"Argh!"

"YEAYHOOO!"

"AH! HOLY BOLOGNA!"

"VREEDOM!"

"AWWW! NO FAIR JAY! YOU CHREATED!"

"Awarck! Woowoo! We got some naked jailbirds here! The fan girls are going wild! Awarck!"

"We got to stop them!"

"Yeah, but how?!"

"Hey guys!

"AH!"

"Awarck!"

"Hey Nya! What's up?"

"I was going to see if Jay could help me with a robot I 'am working on, but I can't seem to find anywhere"

"We haven't seen him!"

"Ah? Yeah, his probably out with Cole somewhere!"

"Oh? Okay! If you see him, tell to him I need him"

"Right!"

"Sure!"

"Alright see'ya"

"Phew! That was close"

"Wait, were's Jay and Cole?!"

"Zane's gone too!"

"Awarck! Run Bandit Run!"

"We have to find them!"

"Yeah, but how?"

"Awarck! Outside, outside! Let's have a race, Cole! TURNIPS!"

"I think the bird is mimicking Jay?"

"So?!"

"So?! We now where Jay went!"

"Oh, Right?"

"Don't just stand there, we have to catch them before they hurt themselves or hurt someone else!"

"Right!"

"Awarck! Got to catch them all!"

* * *

"Wait, you heard that?!"

"No"

"Zane! Get out here!"

"I can't Kai, the bananas are out to get me too!"

"Sorry, to do this Zane!"

"NOOO!"

* * *

"Argh! Where they now?!"

"Don't know, we should keep looking"

"TURNIPS!"

"That's just a cat!"

"Geez! Were habe you slowpokes been?! We've been waiting here vor...Ah? Nite minutes?!"

"Yeah!"

"C'mon guys, let's get back home and get you dressed"

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DELL US WHAT TO DO! WE'RE GROWN MEN AND WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT BIATCH!"

"YEAH, YOU DELL DEM JAY!"

"WAIT-damn it, they got away!"

"What now?!"

"Don't know!"

"Ah;"

"Zane?!"

"I 'am okay, just the Venomari venom wearing off. I believe I have a plan to catch our intoxicated brothers"

"Good;"

* * *

"Tell me again why are we doing this?"

"We're waiting for Cole to take the bait!"

"By my early easements our brother should not be able to resist taking an unguarded pastry"

"Wait?!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Yes!"

"Huh? Dareth?!"

"C'mon guys, can I have my free cake in peace?"

"Argh!"

* * *

"Argh! This is taking forever! Why couldn't Cole just take the stupid cake already?!"

"We must have patience Kai, our brother is very smart"

"What?! He's drunk off his ass along with Jay!"

"AHHHH!"

"YES!"

"What?! Dang it Dareth?!"

"Maybe we should get Skylar to help us?"

"Skylar?!"

"Agreed"

"What?!"

* * *

"YEAYOOO! THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!"

"HECK YEAH!"

"Hey, guys"

"Huh?...Oh?! He'ya Nya wad's up?"

"I need your help, but we need get back"

"Wa...okay!"

"Zure!"

"Good. Let's go"

* * *

"AWWWW! NO VAIR!"

"YOU GANT TREAT US LIKE THIS!"

"I WANT MY LAYWER!"

"Awarck! Buy one idiot, get one free!"

"Thanks for helping us Skylar"

"Don't mention it. Oh?! What's wrong Kai?"

"Oh? He just mad that we had to use you as bait"

"Hey guys, did you find Jay yet?"

"Ah?!"

"LAYWER!"

"You're in the dog house now! Woowoo!"

"Argh!"


End file.
